Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to coordinating distributed workflow between multiple computing systems.
An enterprise organization may include various teams and interconnected computing systems, including organization devices and servers. Implementation of complex workflows within the enterprise organization may include multiple teams performing multiple operations at different times. Each of the operations may require different data, and in some instances, the same sets of data may be needed to complete different operations. This may result in multiple teams accessing the same set of data, and each team may then independently manipulate the data, resulting in irreconcilable sets of data. Additionally, a first team may begin working on an operation only to discover that data is needed from a second team in order to complete the operation. The first team may then have to wait for the second team to provide the data before completing the operation, thus resulting in additional inefficiencies
Therefore, it may be advantageous to create a workflow coordination system that may generate a workflow including one or more operations. The workflow coordination system may utilize a user interface that is displayed on a computing device to generate the workflow. A user may input one or more data elements into the user interface. The computing device may then generate one or more operations for the workflow based on the data elements entered into the user interface. A visualization of the generated workflow, including each operation of the workflow, may be outputted on a display associated with the computing device.
The workflow coordination system may then coordinate execution of a selected workflow between distributed computing systems within the enterprise organization. Coordinating execution of a selected workflow between distributed computing systems may include transferring data among a plurality of distributed computing systems via one or more organization networks. The transferred data may be related to the operations of the selected workflow. Alternatively, the workflow coordination system may store data related to the operations in a central server within the enterprise organization. Each of the one or more operations may be executed by a team at the enterprise organization. Each team may receive any data necessary to complete an operation assigned to the team via a data transfer from the workflow coordination system. Alternatively, each team may access any data necessary to complete an operation assigned to the team from the central server via one or more organization devices and organization networks. Additionally, a team may utilize a computing device to send data (such as a notification or a message) to the workflow coordination system indicating that the team has completed an assigned workflow. The workflow coordination system may coordinate the execution of a workflow among a plurality of distributed computing systems such that the workflow is completed in a minimal amount of time and simultaneously, completed with a minimal amount of data redundancy.